


Believe

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick believes in a lot of things. Pete is one of them.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 10





	Believe

Pete paused at the doorway to the living room, a concerned frown on his face as he surveyed his lover lying on the couch. "You okay, baby?"

Patrick opened his eyes. "Fine. why?"

He sat down on the edge of the sofa, his hands resting on his knees. "You've been quiet all day," he said. "It's a little worrying."

"I'm fine, love." Patrick sat up, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Just taking a nap, that's all."

"Oh...okay." Pete suddenly looked sheepish. "Just...you worry me sometimes. You know?"

Now Patrick was really confused. "Usually that's the other way around," he commented with a small smile. "How do I worry you?"

"You kinda get...I don't know...curled in on yourself," Pete said, gesturing with his hands. "Some days you're fine, but other days? You turn into this grumpy little hedgehog who doesn't want to be bothered with anything. And I get that. Sometimes I'm like that, too." Reaching over, he took Patrick's hand in his. "I understand why, but sometimes? Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that red head of yours."

Patrick let out a heavy sigh. "It's nothing," he finally said, turning away.

Very gently, Pete turned him back around to face him. "None of that," he admonished. "I want you to talk to me, Pattycakes. Whatever it is, I want to help."

To Pete's surprise, Patrick shook his head. "No...you can't help with this."

"Why can't I?" Pete asked. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Even if I can't do anything about it, I can at least listen." He squeezed the singer's fingers. "Talk to me, baby."

Patrick squeezed back. "I'm fine," he said again. "I just...I don't know what it is. But I'm fine."

Pete looked skeptical. "Doesn't sound fine." He moved closer, putting an arm around his shoulder as he took a closer look. His concern turned to alarm when he saw tears well up in Patrick's hazel eyes. "Patrick? Baby?"

Patrick sniffed. "Do you remember what today is?'

Pete thought for a minute. It took him a bit to remember the date and what it meant. When he did, he immediately understood. "Patrick...baby...it's all over," he said, trying to soothe. "Everything's okay now."

"Now it is," Patrick acknowledged. "But it wasn't back then. And I can't help remembering how it was...you know?"

Pete did know, remembering screaming fights and oppressive silences in equal measure. "But things are different now," he said softly. "A thousand times better. Aren't they?"

"So much better than they were," Patrick agreed. he ducked his head. "I hated you so much back then.'"

Pete nodded. "I know. And I don't blame you, I hated all of you back then, too." He paused. "I was pretty fucked up."

"We all were." He looked up. "I'm so sorry, love. I should've been more understanding about things back then, tried to help you."

"You didn't know, baby. None of us did. It was something we all had to get through the best way we could," Pete said, squeezing the hand in his keeping. "And we did. I think it's safe to say we made it through with minimal damage."

"You think so?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"I know so." Pete was smiling. "The band is doing great, we're amazing together and our lives together are better than than we ever dreamed of." His smile turned into a grin. "Things can only get better from here on out. I believe that with all my heart."

"And I believe you. I really do," Patrick said. "It's just hard to have faith after everything that's gone on."

"I know, baby." Pete cuddled him close. "Just close your eyes and believe it when I say that I'm not going anywhere."

Patrick put his head on Pete's broad shoulder and closed his eyes. "How do you do that?" he finally asked. "You know what I need almost without saying it." He sighed again. "That means everything to me."

"You've been at the front of my thoughts for quite awhile now," Pete said gently. "I've gotten to know what you need just by watching you, caring about you." He kissed Patrick's temple. "Loving you."

"I love you, too," Patrick said. "So much. That's what's got me through everything back then, knowing that." He let out another shaky sigh. "I never really hated you. Not deep down."

"Neither did I. I always loved you. I just was lousy at showing it." Pete kissed the top of his head. "But you believe that I love you now...right?'

Patrick cuddled close, letting himself relax in Pete's strong embrace. When he spoke again, his voice was full of quiet truth. I don't believe in anything else."


End file.
